


Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Monsieur Stilinski

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Police Uniforms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Totalement absorbé par ses révisions, il sursauta et cria de surprise quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. "— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Monsieur Stilinski !" Stiles regarda Derek avec un air ahuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est parti d'un délire assez simple avec Lessa : elle adore les histoires avec des policiers sexy. Elle trouve Derek Sexy. Et, surtout, elle trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic avec un Derek flic. Du coup, je lui ai fait plaisir et je lui ai écrit cette petite fic ;)

Stiles était assis à son bureau, en train de revoir son cours d'anglais. Tout était calme dans la maison. Son père était parti en vacances la veille. Ce dernier avait vraiment besoin de souffler avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement à Beacon Hills. C'était pourquoi Stiles lui avait dit d'en profiter pour aller voir la famille qu'il leur restait dans le Connecticut et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Totalement absorbé par ses révisions, il sursauta et cria de surprise quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

— Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Monsieur Stilinski !

Stiles regarda Derek avec un air ahuri. S'ils avaient été dans un cartoon, nul doute que sa mâchoire aurait traversé le sol. Le plus âgé portait un uniforme de shérif : la chemise beige, le pantalon noir et même les menottes qui pendaient à la ceinture. Avec de la fourrure noire, les menottes, s'il vous plait.

Reprenant ses esprits, l'étudiant posa son stylo et ferma ses livres et cahiers avant de demander :

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Vous êtes soupçonné de vol. Levez-vous et présentez vos mains devant vous.

Stiles s'exécuta et tendit les bras auxquels furent scellées les menottes. Bon sang, il espérait que Derek n'avait pas prévu de faire trop durer le plaisir. Parce que rien que le voir ainsi, il était déjà dur et parfaitement prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le plus âgé tourna autour de son prévenu, lentement, le détaillant et le dévorant des yeux, l'effleurant parfois. Puis, il s'arrêta derrière lui et approcha ses lèvres d'une oreille pour y susurrer :

— Je vais devoir vous fouiller, Monsieur Stilinski. Je dois être sûr que vous ne cachez pas d'armes dans vos vêtements. Levez les bras.

Tout en disant cela, il posa ses mains sur les épaules, les fit glisser le long des bras avant de remonter jusqu'aux aisselles. Il descendit ensuite sur les flancs, passa sur les hanches et repartit vers la nuque en longeant la colonne vertébrale de ses pouces. Il sentit l'humain tressaillir sous son toucher. Il savait où étaient ses points les plus sensibles et n'hésitait pas à insister dessus. Comme ce creux en bas du dos, ou celui entre les omoplates.

Une fois les mains à nouveau sur les épaules, il poussa Stiles à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il se mit alors à genoux, peinant à réprimer un sourire à l'entente du battement de cœur qui s'accélérait. Derek commença par la jambe gauche, à la cheville, puis remonta jusqu'à l'aine. Il fit la même chose à droite mais ne s'arrêta pas et passa ses mains sur la bosse qui déformait le jean devant lui, arrachant ainsi un soupir d'envie.

Il se remit finalement debout, tirant cette fois un soupir de frustration. Avec une parfaite dextérité, il ouvrit une menotte et ordonna :

— Retirez tous vos vêtements. Ils sont trop épais pour que je puisse être certain qu'aucune arme ne se cache en dessous.

L'étudiant s'exécuta, retirant d'abord son t-shirt, puis son jean.

— J'ai dit tous vos vêtements, Monsieur Stilinski, le rappela à l'ordre le plus âgé.

À nouveau, l'humain obtempéra et se retrouva alors totalement nu.

— Mains derrière le dos, exigea le loup-garou en venant se placer derrière lui.

Il attacha les mains l'une à l'autre, dans le dos, et fit avancer le jeune homme jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le poussa à se pencher.

— Jambes écartées. Plus que ça.

Stiles avait l'impression d'être en équilibre précaire dans cette position. Mais l'avantage, c'était qu'il était trop concentré à ne pas tomber pour avoir l'idée de déblatérer un de ses longs monologues dont il avait le secret. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, il avait rarement envie de parler quand Derek et lui faisaient quelque chose impliquant un lit. Ou même sans lit, en fait. Impliquant leurs deux corps emboîtés. Voilà, ça, c'était la bonne formulation.

Il sentit d'abord les mains sur le bas de son dos. Elles descendirent tout doucement, empoignèrent ses deux globes de chair, avant de les écarter. Puis, il faillit s'étouffer en sentant une langue humide glisser entre ses fesses.

— Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-il.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un doigt ne vienne rejoindre la langue taquine. Puis un deuxième. L'adolescent commençait à avoir de sérieuses difficultés à rester en place. Pire, il avait l'irrésistible envie de saisir son érection et de se caresser jusqu'à la libération.

— Derek… fit-il d'un ton bien plus suppliant que prévu.

— C'est Shérif Hale pour vous, Monsieur Stilinski.

— Shérif Hale…

— Vous avez un problème, Monsieur Stilinski ?

Tout en posant cette question, Derek enfonça d'un coup trois doigts et les bougea jusqu'à trouver la prostate de son amant.

— Oh ! Oui ! s'exclama le plus jeune sous la surprise.

— Et quel est-il ?

En réalité, le "oui", n'était pas vraiment pour répondre à la question, mais plutôt pour signaler son approbation à ce que venait de lui faire Derek. Et ce dernier en était parfaitement conscient, à n'en pas douter. Mais peu importait.

— Plus.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à articuler alors que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

— Plus quoi ? Dites-moi ce que vous voulez exactement, Monsieur Stilinski.

Le loup-garou s'était penché contre le dos de sa victime et avait murmuré ces mots à son oreille avant d'y passer sa langue. Ce simple geste suffit à arracher un nouveau gémissement. Stiles déglutit avec difficulté et se lança :

— Plus de vous, Shérif Hale.

— Vous parlez de ça, Monsieur Stilinski ? demanda le plus âgé en collant son bassin à celui de son amant.

— Oui ! Oui, oui, oui !

L'invitation était plus que claire. Pourtant, Derek retira ses doigts et fit un pas en arrière, au plus grand désespoir du jeune homme qui eut presque envie de pleurer. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu autant envie. Fort heureusement, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se lamenter sur son sort : le loup-garou le redressa, libéra une main des menottes et le retourna. Il profita de l'occasion pour l'embrasser, mêlant leurs deux langues, avant de le pousser sur le matelas. Il le positionna pour attacher ses mains à la tête de lit.

Ce fut à ce moment que Stiles percuta que son amant avait la chemise ouverte et le pantalon sur les chevilles. Mais quand diable avait-il fait ça ? Il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu les boutons être défaits, lentement de préférence, pour dévoiler ce superbe torse. Et ne parlons même pas du pantalon. Rien que fantasmer sur la braguette s'ouvrant petit à petit sur le membre érigé le rendait encore plus dur.

Néanmoins, il fut rapidement rappelé à l'instant présent quand le plus âgé le pénétra. Nom de Dieu ! Ce sentiment de plénitude, d'être entier, de ne faire qu'un, jamais il ne s'en lasserait. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides. Il était proche de la jouissance. Mais tout s'arrêta tout à coup. D'accord, la frustration qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, quand il avait pratiquement supplié Derek de le prendre, n'était finalement rien comparée à maintenant. Le loup-garou était toujours en lui, mais ne bougeait plus. Il s'était redressé et le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Je pense sincèrement que vous êtes coupable, Monsieur Stilinski. De ce fait, je me demande si vous méritez vraiment de jouir.

— Ne pas m'autoriser à jouir pourrait être considéré comme de la torture, Shérif Hale. Et la torture est interdite. Sans compter que ce serait contre toute éthique.

Le sourire en coin s'agrandit.

— Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à vous servir vous-même, Monsieur Stilinski, dit-il en enroulant son poing autour de l'érection du plus jeune, sans pour autant bouger.

Stiles se mit alors à bouger son bassin de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Ce simple mouvement lui permettait de se stimuler à la fois par la main autour de son sexe et le membre de son amant en lui. Le plaisir montant, il devint de plus en plus frénétique jusqu'à se figer avec un gémissement. Derek prit alors le relais et recommença ses coups de butoir. La vision de son amant en plein orgasme, l'étau de chair qui se resserrait par intermittence autour de son membre, et le fait qu'il se retenait depuis un moment déjà eurent raison de lui.

Essoufflés, il leur fallut un moment pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Le loup-garou libéra finalement l'humain et le prit dans ses bras, savourant le silence et le bien-être post-orgasmique.

Mais, bien sûr, le silence ne durait jamais très longtemps avec Stiles. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait si peu parlé pendant leur petit jeu de rôles.

— Au fait, Derek. C'était quoi mon crime, au juste ? Tu m'as dit vol. Mais vol de quoi ?

— De mon cœur, bien sûr.

Derek Hale ne faisait pas souvent de déclaration d'amour. Et quand il en faisait une, elle n'était pas vraiment conventionnelle, comme celle-ci. Mais cela avait au moins le mérite d'être original et plutôt mignon. Ce fut pourquoi le plus jeune l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui transmettre.

Quand John revint de vacances quelques jours plus tard, il fut étonné de découvrir son uniforme de shérif froissé.

— Stiles ! appela-t-il.

— Oui ?

— Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le plus jeune en arrivant dans la chambre de son père.

— Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi mon uniforme est tout froissé ?

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux et resta interdit quelques secondes. Non, Derek avait osé ? Il avait pris l'uniforme de son père pour…

— Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, finit-il par répondre.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! n_n Notamment la fin qui m'a bien fait marrer à écrire XD


End file.
